


Till the End of the Line

by BloodofViolets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodofViolets/pseuds/BloodofViolets
Summary: After the attack on the bridge, Steve is desperate to find Bucky and tries to enlist Natasha's help. When that doesn't work, he goes out to look for him alone, confident that the strength of their relationship will conquer the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Natasha sighed, falling into a chair across from Steve.   
"They are going to try to find Bucky, aren't they?" he asked without looking up.   
"You know I wish it could be different, Steve, but the truth is he's responsible for hundreds, if not thousands of deaths, and after the attack on the bridge, SHIELD isn't going to just let him walk away. They don't care what your ties to him are."  
Steve said nothing, picking at the table.  
"Your going to try to find him, aren't you?"   
"He would do it for me." he responded, looking up. "I don't have a choice."  
"You do have a choice. Go back to the tower and try to forget about this."  
"Your going to kill him!"   
"You've got to sit this one out, Steve. I know how much Barnes means to you, but you can't do anything about this."  
"You have no fucking idea what Bucky means to me!" Steve cried, standing. His face was flushed.   
Nat leaned away from him, eyes wide and hands raised.   
"Whoa, back down! I didn't mean to offend you."  
"I'm sorry." Steve flopped in the chair again and put his head in his hands. "It's just...so hard. I thought he had been dead for seventy years, and now he's back, and all I want to do is hold him, to feel him so I know he's real. You can't understand what I felt the day I thought he died. I lost all desire for life. It was like everything fell apart. Even when I had nothing I had Bucky. I can't let you kill him, Nat. I love him."  
Natasha narrowed her eyes.  
"You love him?"   
"Yes." Steve said, voice breaking. "I've always loved him, and he loved me. Nobody knew, but when I was beaten and bloody from a fight, I knew I could go home, and he would be there with a sympathetic smile and wrap me in his strong arms. And then, he was gone, and it was my fault."  
The tears had started despite his struggle to keep them in. Nat patted his back awkwardly. She had never seen him cry before.  
"I'm sorry Steve, I didn't know. But it doesn't change anything."  
"I'm sorry." Steve wiped his eyes. "I don't know what came over me."   
Nat smiled.   
"Tell me about him." she said. "Change the way I think about him."


	2. Sweet Suprises

Bucky knocked at the door of the little house and stepped back as the door swung open to reveal a thin, pleasant looking woman.  
"Hello Bucky." she said with a smile. "Come in."  
"Thanks."  
Bucky rushed into the living area, where he found Steve, curled up on the couch with a book. He raised his head when Bucky entered and grinned widely, setting the book down.  
Bucky hopped onto the couch next to Steve, sliding close to his friend. Steve was sick again, and it was his birthday. Determined to bring some cheer to him, Bucky burst into a somewhat rough rendition of "Happy Birthday".  
Steve smiled while he sung, coloring slightly.  
"Thanks Buck."  
"I got you something." Bucky pulled a small parcel from his pocket and pressed it into Steve's bony hand.  
"You didn't have to."  
"Never-mind that, just open it." Bucky replied, anxious to see his reaction.  
Steve untied the string slowly, sliding the paper off and gasping.  
"Oh Buck." tears where starting in his eyes.  
He was holding a beautiful leather bound sketchbook, with a brand new set of pencils tied to it.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it." Steve replied, setting it down and wrapping his friend in a tight hug. Bucky held him, bursting with happiness.  
To soon, Steve released him to look at the gift again, marveling at the thickness of the paper and smoothness of the pencils.  
The front door opened, and Steve's father burst into the room.  
"Happy birthday, Stevie-boy." he said, wrapping his son in his arms.  
"Thanks dad." Steve hugged him back as tightly as he could.  
His father set him down and produced a beautiful wrapped bundle from his coat and presented it to Steve.  
"It's not much." he said apologetically as it was unwrapped to reveal several candy bars.  
Steve smiled widely. Candy was rare, and he understood the sacrifices his parents had made to get these for him.  
"Thank you." he wrapped his father in another hug. His mother came in then, carrying a cake, and Steve hugged her as well.  
After they ate the cake, Steve's mother insisted they go to his room while she and his father cleaned up and talked.  
They lost no time in running to the tiny room and leaping on the bed, Steve coughing from the exertion. Bucky ran back to the kitchen, returning with a glass of water and handing it to his friend. Steve took it thankfully, and his coughing abated.  
They shared a candy bar, Bucky protesting and Steve insisting. Steve finished before Bucky and grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil.  
"Let me draw you?"  
Usually, Bucky would be reluctant, but he saw the hopefulness in Steve's blue eyes. He couldn't say no to those eyes, so he agreed.  
Steve arranged him, moving his hand to his chin, Bucky flushing slightly at the contact.  
Satisfied, Steve sat back to draw. Bucky stared at him, having nothing else to look at.  
Steve, concentrated on drawing, would glance up at Bucky, running his eyes over him, then focus on his paper, biting his lip.  
Bucky studied his friend as he drew, looking at his delicate frame, the blond hair that kept falling in his face, the way his tongue poked out slightly when he focused extra hard, the way his eyes twinkled when he'd look back up at him, the way-  
Bucky was jerked back to reality when Steve presented the page to him. It was near perfect, showing Bucky propped against the pillow, face resting on his hand, hair tousled as he stared at Steve. There was a look in his eyes that Steve had captured, an unmistakable look of desire. Bucky prayed it wasn't obvious, but also hoped it was.  
"Your getting really really good." Bucky said, handing the book back to Steve.  
"Yeah." Steve looked back down at it with a smile.  
Bucky scooted closer to look again, and it was Steve's breath that caught when their shoulders brushed. Their eyes met, and Steve glanced at Bucky's lips before staring into his eyes.  
Steve's mother called them from the kitchen, breaking the moment. Steve stood up quickly, running a hand through his hair, then heading out the door. Bucky followed close behind, questioning if he really saw what he thought he did, or if it was his over hopeful mind playing tricks on him. 

-Present Day-

"I kept that picture." Steve said, staring into the distance. "At the time it was my desperate hope that he felt the same way, later it was my reminder. I carry it still."  
Nat smiled, shaking her head.  
"I'll admit, it was a heart-warming story." she said.  
Steve glanced at her.  
"Six months later, my father died. My mother followed the next year, and I was evicted due to not paying rent. Bucky saved me."  
Nat leaned back and crossed her legs.  
"Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I wasn't going to post it today, but I got excited.   
> I don't plan on doing to many of these flashback stories, i don't know how interesting they are to read, but I wanted to do a few.


	3. There When I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated this, life got crazy all of a sudden and I haven't had the time or motivation. Now that things have calmed down I'm going to do my best to add a new chapter at least once a week.  
> And now, without further ado, on to the story!

Bucky knocked hesitantly on the door. He hadn't seen his friend in about a week, and he didn't know if now was the right time.  
Steve opened the door, eyes red and swollen.  
"Hey Buck."  
"Hey."  
Steve stepped aside to let him in, leading him to the faded old couch and sitting beside him.  
The house was dark and quiet, and looked around, Bucky cursed himself for not coming sooner, for leaving him to grieve surrounded by so many memories.  
"They're evicting me." Steve said, staring straight ahead.  
"What?" Bucky exclaimed. "They can't do that so soon!"  
"Mom and I hadn't been able to make payments for awhile, and I'm really deep in debt. She wasn't in a position to work, and I wasn't making enough to feed us, pay for medicine, and pay rent. They gave me a notice this morning."  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier, Steve." Bucky said. "I thought you would need space. I didn't realize what was going on."  
Steve turned to him, tears in his eyes.  
"Oh Buck, I miss her so much!"  
Bucky scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Steve collapsed against him and wept into his shoulder, his frail body shaking in Bucky's arms. Bucky rocked back and forth soothingly, holding him as tightly as he dared.  
"I still hear her at night, when I go to bed. I hear her moving around the kitchen, and sometimes I go out to look, but she's not there. She was never the same after Father died, but she tried, and now she's gone!"  
Bucky said nothing, just held him, rocking, until Steve finally pulled away.  
"Sorry." Steve said, blushing as he wiped his eyes.  
Bucky smiled.  
"I'm always here for you." He said, gripping Steve's shoulder.  
Steve smiled back at him, then looked around the house.  
"Maybe its better that I get our of here. There are to many memories."  
"Do you know where your going to go?" Bucky asked.  
Steve shook his head.  
"I'll figure something out. I have until tomorrow."  
Bucky hesitated.  
"You know I moved into an apartment last month. Its large enough for two, and its lonely. You could come live with me, if you want."  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
Steve hugged Bucky tightly.  
"Thank you. I don't deserve you."  
"Nonsense." Bucky was glad Steve couldn't see him blushing. He was happy his offer was excepted, but nervous that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from revealing his feelings.  
"We could start moving in right now, if you feel like it."

Steve didn't have much stuff, most of it was taken by the mortgage holders. In the end, all he took were his clothes, a few pictures, his art supplies, and some of his mother's things.  
They gathered it all up and took a taxi to Bucky's apartment, hauling the bags up the steep stairs.  
Bucky opened the door and set Steve's things down near the bed.  
"I'll get us something to eat before we start finding a place for everything." he said, suddenly flustered.  
He searched the cupboard, thankful he had two chairs.  
After they ate, they began putting everything away. There wasn't much, and they were done by midnight.  
"Well, thats that." Bucky said with a laugh as Steve tucked away the last shirt.  
Steve smiled.  
"It looks good." He said.  
Bucky nodded. Steve's things in the apartment somehow made it look more like home.  
"We should probably get some rest." He said, looking at his watch.  
"I'll take the floor." Steve offered, and Bucky realized with horror that there was only one small bed between them.  
"Its winter." He said. "There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor."  
"Well, I'm not letting you sleep on it." Steve retorted.  
It wouldn't be weird if they shared a bed, Bucky reasoned. They were just good friends.  
"We'll share the bed." He said aloud, trying to sound nonchalant, but unable to deny the excitement that coursed through him at those words.  
"Okay."  
They undressed awkwardly, and dove beneath the blankets.  
It was a small bed, not meant for two. Steve was small, but that didn't stop him from being pressed against Bucky, who struggled between moving away or putting an arm around him.  
Steve fell asleep quickly, but in sleep he reached for Bucky, clinging to him. Bucky allowed himself to hold him, burying his face in his hair and aching for what he couldn't have."

-Present Day-

"Cute." Natasha said. "I didn't know you guys lived together."  
"I probably would have ended up in some factory or poor house if he hadn't done that." Steve responded, staring off into space.  
Nat waved a hand in front of his face and Steve blinked.  
"When did you guys end up actually getting together?" She asked, glancing at the clock.


	4. The Right Partner

"It'll be fun." Bucky insisted as Steve shook his head.  
"I've never had much fun on any of these 'dates'." He said.  
"You'll get to be around me." Bucky joked.  
Steve caught his breath. Bucky didn't seem to notice and pressed on.  
"There will be music, and dancing, and food. It'll be great."  
"But I can't dance."  
"Sure you can, its easy. You just follow the music and lead your partner through a couple easy steps."  
Steve groaned.  
"Easy for you to say. My partner will be taller than me, so it'll be weird. Besides, I've never danced before, and she'll notice right away, if we even make it that far."  
He shook his head.  
"I've never even-what are you doing?"  
Bucky had stood, and was offering Steve his hand.  
"Teaching you to dance."  
Steve hesitated, then took the offered hand. He gasped as Bucky swept him close, hand snaking around his waist as he held Steve's hand loosely in the other.  
"Now," he said, voice low. "You sway, like this."  
He pulled Steve's body closer, swaying sensually. Steve could feel his breath on his hair.  
Suddenly, Bucky stopped.  
"We need music." He said, releasing Steve and moving to the radio.  
He turned the dial, and smooth vocals, crooning love songs, slid through the speakers.  
Bucky faced Steve, who was breathless. He offered his hand again, this time bowing slightly. The candlelight reflected in his eyes, and Steve's heart fluttered as he took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled back into Bucky's embrace. He couldn't deny it felt like home.  
They swayed slowly, back and forth, back and forth, keeping time to the music.  
"You're a natural." Bucky whispered.  
"You make it easy." Steve responded, glancing up at him. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Bucky could feel it.  
He loved being held like this. He had imagined moments similar to this before, but nothing compared to actually dancing with Bucky, and nothing had prepared him for the rush of emotion he was feeling.  
Bucky shifted, hand moving lower on Steve's waist. Steve's head was down, resting on Bucky's chest, he didn't see the glow in his friend's eyes as he gazed down at him and tightened his hold.  
Steve breathed deeply, inhaling Bucky's scent, and unknowingly tightened his grip on him, grasping his shirt.  
"Steve..." Bucky trailed off.  
Steve looked up. Bucky's eyes were hot, gaze burning with desire.  
Steve suddenly found it hard to breath, and his heart was beating out of his chest.  
Without a word, Bucky leaned down and kissed him.  
Steve couldn't believe it was happening. All he knew was he could taste Bucky, feel Bucky, breath Bucky. The air was electric.  
Bucky jerked away suddenly, face flushed.  
"Sorry." He said, unable to meet Steve's eyes.  
Unable to speak and desperate not to lose what he'd just found, Steve reached up and grabbed Bucky's shirt, kissing him again.  
The kiss was passionate this time as they lost themselves in each other, abandoning the fear.  
When they finally broke apart, their eyes met and they burst out laughing.  
"I've wanted to do that since your fourteenth birthday, when you fell asleep on me." Bucky admitted.  
Steve smiled.  
"I've waited at least that long."  
"I love you." Bucky whispered, almost afraid of the words.  
Steve pulled him to himself, beginning to dance again.  
"I love you too."  
This time, Bucky's hold was more intimate, pulling Steve close and rocking his hips sensually. Steve matched his movements, hungry for contact.  
The fall to the bed felt so natural, so right, Steve didn't realize it had happened until Bucky was on top of him, mouth covering his, and Steve was bucking up, groaning with need.  
Bucky paused, hair hanging in his face.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Steve smiled at him, heart racing.  
"I've never been more sure of anything." he responded, kissing him again.  
When they finally fell asleep, they were in each others arms, clothes strewn around the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the good stuff! I've been really excited for this chapter, and I really enjoyed writing it as well.  
> I'm not very good at writing romantic stuff, but I gave it my best shot. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
